


No Good for You, No Better for Me

by valonqarth



Series: Spells, Enchantments, Potions and Friends [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valonqarth/pseuds/valonqarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is a Sixth Year Prefect, captain and chaser of the Gryffindor quidditch team. Grantaire is a Sixth Year Hufflepuff Beater.<br/>Piled into the back room of a dark little cafe in Hogsmeade, the friends discuss everything from the latest quidditch scores, house elf rights and keep a betting pool for when Enjolras and Grantaire will realised that they don't actually hate each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Good for You, No Better for Me

Enjolras woke up in the hospital wing with a pain in his head and a horrid taste in his mouth. Looking around, he could see himself surrounded by the concerned faces of his friends. Combeferre sat in the chair at his bedside, whilst Courfeyrac, Jehan, Joly, Bossuet, Bahorel, Feuilly, Cosette, Marius and Eponine sat in various positions on and around his bed. Cosette and Marius were sitting side by side, being disgustingly cute as ever. Jehan was sitting on Enjolras feet, which was only just starting to become uncomfortable. He groaned and tried to sit up and the hands of his friends rushed to support him, although he was quite capable of doing so by.  
“What happened this time?” he said, trying to remember what had happened to land him under the watchful protection of Madam Pomfrey on this occasion.  
“You took a bludger from Grantaire to the head,” Courfeyrac supplied for him. “You really pissed him off. He did knock you off your broom, but Cosette cast a cushioning charm or something so you wouldn't break your neck.”  
Cosette gave him a cheery smile and a light wave and he muttered his thanks and smiled weakly.  
Most days, Enjolras was happy to have his misfit group of friends, but when you put them all together it was impossible to keep them quiet and by the time Madam Pomfrey shooed them out of her infirmary his headache had grown more persistent after their well wishes and small talk about the quidditch game.

 

* * *

 

 

Enjolras’ friends had always been the best of him, they were always there to ground him when he went nearly insane with work and although they all had their differences and came from different school years and houses they all mostly got on well.

Except, of course, Grantaire. Enjolras and Grantaire had always clashed on the simplest things, from quidditch tactics to the importance of S.P.E.W. The Hogwarts rumour mill estimated that their hostilities had began on the train in their very first year of Hogwarts when Grantaire, a lost and confused muggleborn eleven year old, had stumbled into the train carriage of Enjolras, Courfeyrac, Jehan and Combeferre. Courfeyrac and Jehan had been terrifyingly friendly and immediately welcomed Grantaire, but by the time the train arrived in Hogsmeade Enjolras and Grantaire were standing inches apart screaming insults into each others faces. If Enjolras arrived in the Great Hall on September 1st soaking wet from being pushed into the lake he would never admit it. He’d been eternally grateful to the teacher that’d taken pity on him and dried him off with a quick incantation before his sorting.

The Sorting Hat took a while contemplating where Enjolras should be placed. Sure, he had the ambition and resourcefulness of a Slytherin, but his bravery, charisma and daring led to his eventual initiation into Gryffindor. He remembered the Gryffindor table rising into a roar of applause at their newest member and he was beaming as he jumped down from the stool and took his place with his house. He sat beside Courfeyrac, became acquainted with Bahorel and was later joined by Marius.  
Combeferre, Jehan and Joly had been very quickly sorted into Ravenclaw and they enjoyed the enthusiasm for intellect presented by Ravenclaw house. Cosette, the year after them, had also been accepted into Ravenclaw. That was also the year that Marius, a second year Gryffindor at the time, had become absolutely besotted with her and gushed for hours about her to anyone that would, or at least pretend to, listen. (And didn't actually build up the courage to talk to her until Courfeyrac, his roommate, told him to “Gryffindor the fuck up.” He had been on a long rant about how she was pretty enough to have come from Beauxbatons and Courfeyrac was losing his patience.)

Grantaire coming to Hogwarts had been strange for all of them. This muggleborn kid that nobody knew turns up, pushes a kid into the lake (unconfirmed, but generally accepted) and nearly becomes a hatstall? Nobody really knew what to make of him. The scrawny dark haired boy had been certain that he was set for Slytherin, but to be sorted into Hufflepuff just confused him. From what he’d learned from overhearing the talk on the train, before stumbling into their compartment, was that Slytherin was for the bad kids and the fucked up kids. Grantaire was pretty sure he’d belonged with them and befriended Eponine, who also assumed herself to be sorted into Slytherin for the same reason. Grantaire was wrong, with Eponine and Grantaire finding themselves in Slytherin and Hufflepuff, respectively.

It wasn't that Grantaire had anything against Hufflepuff, it was just that he didn't understand why he was in Hufflepuff. The Sorting Hat had taken into consideration his acceptance of Slytherin, but also considered Gryffindor for his nerve and Ravenclaw for his creativity and wit. The Sorting Hat didn't tell him why it chose Hufflepuff, but seemed pretty satisfied with the choice. Grantaire had always associated Hufflepuff with the good and the kind, or the hardworking and loyal and as far as Grantaire was concerned he was none of these things.  
To finish their group off, also in their year was Bossuet a cheerful Hufflepuff with the worst of luck and a few years later they were joined by Eponine’s little brother Gavroche in Gryffindor.

Their group of friends joined together through study groups in the library, which eventually just turned into meetings where they would crowd into the back room of a café in Hogsmeade and Enjolras would try to initiate social justice movements raising awareness about things like consent issues with love potions, house elf rights and the prejudices that came with blood status. Saying that Enjolras and Grantaire had differences of opinions was an understatement. Truthfully, Enjolras didn't even think Grantaire had opinions and just said whatever the opposite of what Enjolras was saying just to annoy him, but on every topic brought up in meetings they always seemed to disagree. It was their sixth year now, and Enjolras had grown into a cool and charismatic leader of his house’s quidditch team and had been chosen as the Gryffindor prefect of his year and it was looking very likely that he would be selected as Head Boy next year.  
Grantaire, however, did not excel in school like Enjolras had. He was lazy and rude and how he got away with coming to some lessons drunk on firewhiskey was anyone’s guess. Eponine and Montparnasse supplied him with all the alcohol he could want, but he didn't ask questions because Montparnasse was sketchy as fuck so he thought it best to just take the booze with a smile and not ask questions. Enjolras couldn't begin to consider how many points he had docked from Hufflepuff because of Grantaire. The other Hufflepuffs didn't seem to mind though, because they considered Grantaire their friend and genuinely enjoyed his company and good humor.  
Grantaire frustrated Enjolras to no end. He was clearly very intelligent, but didn't care enough to try. He was known to be an artist, but the only work of his he had ever let them see was the time he decided to deface the portrait of the Fat Lady which even had Combeferre sniggering behind his book when he’d heard about it.

He seemed fully capable of being brilliant, but only bothered to do so when it suited him. He'd only tried out for the quidditch team after he'd mentioned that he probably could if he wanted to and Enjolras had just told him frankly that he had no motivation to do anything and wouldn't be any good for the team so there was no point in bothering. At that Grantaire had simply smiled to himself and taken a swig of his drink.  
“You'll see, Apollo,” he replied to him as he packed up his things and stood to leave the Gryffindor common room. “I’m gonna go, guys, quidditch tryouts tomorrow morning. I'll have to get up painfully early, of course.”  
Eponine gave Enjolras a questioning look and stood to follow Grantaire out of the tower, linking her arm with his as they walked.

Sure enough, the next morning Grantaire turned up on the quidditch pitch and by the end of the day had landed himself a position on the Hufflepuff quidditch team as their newest beater. Enjolras would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly concerned for his team when he saw Grantaire hitting the bludger with power and accuracy even though he seemed to in his near constant state of drunkenness at 11 in the morning. A combination of Enjolras and Grantaire’s hostility and Grantaire’s skill with a bat was precisely what led to Enjolras ending up in the hospital wing, having lost to Hufflepuff in the Cup Tournament.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm clearly not a fanfic writer, but I decided to write this out of boredom when I should be revising for a Physics exam. You should always waste time when you don't have any. So, yes, as this is my first Les Mis fic (and first fic I've written since I was 11) I'd be overjoyed if you could review this to let me know what sucks about it so I can try and make it suck slightly less?  
> i am eloquent ok


End file.
